


Applejack's Hat

by Sessalisk



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Applejack's hat, Drabble, Organic Chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessalisk/pseuds/Sessalisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applejack needs to make a new hat. Organic chemistry ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applejack's Hat

“You see, through the arcane process of oleogenesis, worthless diamonds can be refined into this wonderful black liquid. It’s perfect for textiles and upholstery.” Twilight tsked. “The thing is, there aren’t enough unicorns able to cast the spell, and the demand exceeds the supply…”

Three weeks later Applejack returned with a barrel of red liquid. “Don’t need any of your fancy o-chem for this!”

“Is that… blood?”

“Yessiree! You said you could make me a new pleather hat outta it.”

“Yes… but… Isn’t that a little morbid?”

“What, d’you expect me to wear animal hide instead?” She snorted in disgust.


End file.
